Promise Ring
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: Mo gives Glitch a promise ring, but he mistakes it for something else. Things are said and a heart is broken.


**Inspired by PeorthMoon's "Forever Without Words" and BellDandy07's "Why?" I thought of this and decided to do soooo... enjoy**

* * *

Mo and Glitch were sitting on top of a grassy hill, underneath the shade of a tree. It was really hot that day. But there was a cool breeze cooling them off. They came to the park to have a picnic while the sun sets in front of them. Mo was sitting back against a tree while Glitch was sitting on his lap, placing his head near Mo's neck, snuggling on Mo's shoulders. Mo had had his arms around Glitch's waist, letting him know that Mo doesn't wanna let go of what he has right now. Mo loved Glitch with all his heart. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Glitch, and never leave his side, ever.

To make that happen, Mo only had one option left: marry him. Sadly that can't be done because Glitch's age. Glitch was only 15 and he had to be at least 18 years old. So the only other option that was left was to give him something else. Not exactly a wedding ring, but something very similar to that. While Glitch was sitting Mo's lap, he raised himself so that his face was near Mo's neck. Mo could feel Glitch's breath brush against his neck. Slowly Glitch brought his lips to his lover's neck, giving Mo warm, wet kisses. Mo giggled a bit, loving the feeling that he's getting, and it kinda tickled. "Glitch not here where everyone can see us." Mo whispered. "Let's go home then, and we can continue with what we started." Glitch said, and then got off of Mo's lap.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you before we leave." Mo said, getting up. "Sure what is it?" Glitch asked. "Glitch you know I love you with all my heart and that I'll never leave you no matter what. If I had a decision between choosing dancing or being with you, I would immediately choose you." Mo said. "Mo where are you going with this, I know you love and you know I love you too, so why are you saying it over and over again?" Glitch asked, blushing a little. "I'm just letting you know that I love you with all my heart, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Mo said before kneeling down on one knee. After he kneeled down, he got the case out of his pocket and opened it so Glitch can see the ring in the case. Glitch saw the ring and his eyes widen and gasped slightly which Mo didn't hear. Mo took a deep breath before saying, "Kwang-Sun Choi, will you be my future husband?" Glitch just stood there with his eyes really wide and blushing. A shocked face soon turned into a huge smile, basically shouting out, "YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!"

As soon as Glitch said that, Mo smiled real big and got up from his kneeled position to hug Glitch and spin him around a couple times. He then let go of Glitch, who still had that big smile on his face. Mo then took the ring from the case into his hands and said, "May I?" Glitch gave Mo his hand which then Mo slipped the ring on Glitch's finger. "Mo it's beautiful, and I love it. But most importantly, I love you." Glitch then wrapped his arms around Mo's neck to give him a kiss on his lips. Glitch now knows this kiss won't be their last. He pulled away to ask the number one question on his mind. "So when are we gettin' married?" Mo had a confused face for a second and then looked at the ring on Glitch's finger then looked at him in the eyes. "You dunno what kinda ring that is, do you?" Mo asked. "It's a wedding ring, isn't it?" Glitch started to freak out a little on the inside. Mo let out a sigh before saying,

"Glitch, that isn't a wedding ring. It's a promise ring."

"And what exactly is that?" Glitch asked.

"It means that I really can't marry you yet. But think of it as a pre-engagement ring. It's not that I don't wanna marry you yet, I do, but you're still too young." Glitch did nothing but listen as his heart started to shatter and his eyes starting to tear up. Mo saw a tears strolling down Glitch's cheeks. "What's wrong Glitch? I am gonna marry you. Just when you're older." Mo said, wrapping his arms around his little prodigy. "I know. I j-just w-wanted to marry you right n-now." Glitch studdered out, more tears falling out of his eyes. "That's what the promise ring is for. It's saying that I promise I will marry you one day. When you're old enough. Until that day comes, I'll still be with you. Like I said, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Married or not married." Mo explained, pulling back a bit to wipe off his boyfriend's tears. "Okay, I understand Mo." Glitch said, still sad on the inside. "C'mon Glitch, let's go home."

***3 years later***

"Bye guys, thanks for comin' to my party!" Glitch yelled out to his friends. He got some responds back like "You're welcome!" and "Happy Birthday!" Glitch let out a sigh before shutting the door behind him. "So, how'd you like your party?" Mo asked. "I loved it. Thanks for planning it." Glitch said before giving Mo a quick peck in the lips. Glitch had an amazing surprise birthday party. There was lots of dancing, karaoke, and sweets. Glitch also got a lot of presents too. He got new games, new clothes, and all the shit. There was a table for all those presents, every second that past there would be less and less presents. "He's finally 18. I gotta do it, right now." Mo thought before putting a small case with a tiny bow on the table when Glitch wasn't looking. "Hey Glitch you forgot a present." Mo said. "Really? I thought I got all of them." Glitch said, picking up the case. He started to undo the bow and once he did, he opened it to find a beautiful diamond ring. Glitch looked up to Mo, who had a smile on his face. "What's this?" Glitch asked, having no clue what that ring is.

"Remember a few years ago when I gave you your promise ring?"

"Yeah?"

"Glitch, this is your engagement ring." Mo said before taking it out of Glitch's hand. Mo then got down on one knee and asked, "Glitch I mean Kwang-Sun Choi, will you marry me?" Glitch real big like last time and said, "Yes, I will marry you!" Mo took the ring out of the case and took off Glitch's promise ring and replaced it with the wedding ring. Glitch then hugged Mo tightly with tears of happiness coming out of his eyes. "So, when are we getting married?" Glitch asked. "As soon as we start planning. Let's just go to bed." Mo said. They went upstairs and got into bed where Glitch fell asleep in Mo's arms, with the smile still on his face.

* * *

**Sooo who wants a MoxGlitch wedding? plzzzzz tell me if i should continue this or not i can continue it i have the whole story in my head but just tell me if i should continue or not.**


End file.
